


Namikaze Asami

by gingeringfigs



Series: Naruto Short Stories [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami introduces herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namikaze Asami

**Author's Note:**

> Asami is not my OC. She was created by shewhoflies who very kindly let me play in her sandbox, a Samurai!Verse, where Naruto is a girl and chakra doesn't work too well. It's really quite interesting and I had a lot of fun writing this!

**Namikaze Asami**

My name is Asami. My mother gave me that name and it's supposed to mean "morning beauty". I hate it. It's not...me. I don't look anything like my father, with such dull brown hair and muddy green eyes.

Sorry. Let me try again. I am Namikaze Asami, daughter of General Namikaze Minato. My father is the best samurai in the Elemental Countries, famed and feared for his "quick-draw" style. During the Third War, he actually cut down a whole army by himself! My father is also quite close to the Emperor...and I, as his daughter, must live up to the family name.

It's not an easy task.

I love the lessons in embroidery, dancing, tea ettiquette among others. They're very calming and helps to pass the time. I'm not very good at embroidery yet, but hopefully, by the time I reach adulthood, I will be good enough to sew my own bridal kimono. It's very important, you see, for a samurai lady to be good in household matters.

Oh, I almost forgot.

Aside from the ladylike pursuits, we are also supposed to be able to defend ourselves and in the future, our children. I have to confess that I do not enjoy these lessons very much. I see a tutor, a middle-aged lady who's frighteningly good with a naginata. According to rumours, she killed her husband who had dishonoured himself.

I don't believe them, of course, she's so nice and gentle. But when she holds the naginata and wields it, I feel cold fear coiling in my belly. She teaches me how to hold the naginata and how to best use it to...kill.

My hands always tremble.

But...this _other_ girl's hands never does.

She's not a regular student and in fact, she shouldn't be here at all! Nevertheless, when she's here, my tutor gives her a warm smile (she never smiled at me that way) and gives her a naginata. Much to my chagrin, this girl, is... _brilliant_.

She shines.

Like my name, Asami, "Morning Beauty", with her bright golden hair and azure eyes. Her tanned skin like gold. She is far more beautiful than I am, Amaterasu's true daughter.

And to my utter despair, she is also my father's daughter.

Uzumaki Naruto.

You say, why, I don't have to fear her, an illegitimate child sired by a harlot? I tell you, you are a fool. An utter, complete fool.

Her mother is anything but a harlot. Her mother is the famous red-haired beauty, Uzumaki Kushina, "The Crimson Habanero". Ah, now I see realisation dawning in your eyes.

Yes, while Naruto is not heir to the Namikaze name, she is heir to the prestigious Uzumaki Clan, the Emperor's personal ninja retainers.

She is trained to be a ninja.

I cannot understand why she likes coming to my lessons to learn the way of the naginata which is reserved for samurai women. Naruto even professed not to like holding such a "clumsy weapon". She much prefers using her fists and legs. My tutor, instead of getting mad, actually laughs and rebukes her kindly not to say it in her presence.

I am furious.

I can never imagine myself in such scandalous clothes she wears, those short pants, arms and legs exposed by her body-hugging outfit. I can never roll around in the dirt and mud like she does. Naruto is no court-lady, her manners and speech coarse like military men. Despite her many faults, Naruto...remains my father's favourite. As much as my father denies it, saying that we are all his favourite children, he still cannot deny his heart.

I know this because my father has never sat in any of my lessons like he does with Naruto. Look, there he comes. I refuse to feel my heart leap in my chest in false hope because I know that he did not come for me but for Naruto. Naruto eagerly puts the naginata back on the rack and runs to my father to give him a hug. My grip tightens on the naginata as my father returns the hug with a happy smile.

My chest feels so tight and my cheeks are hot. I cannot see, my vision blurry as I fiercely swing the naginata, barely hearing my tutor's instructions. The final sudden jolt of the naginata burying itself in the straw dummy shakes me out of my stupor. I come back to myself and my palms are stinging from holding onto the naginata so tightly. My tutor smiles proudly and said, "Well done. You completed the kata successfully."

I stare dumbly at the eviscerated straw dummy, my naginata buried in its chest. I feel sick. I also see that Naruto and my father are no longer here. Shaken, I simply return the naginata to the rack and bow to my tutor. Then I flee.

Naruto is the eldest and illegitimate child of the woman my father loves most. I am the youngest and legitimate child of my father's second wife he does not love. Naruto is his beloved daughter and I am merely his daughter. Within the confines of my bedroom, my palms continue to sting and I pretend that my tears are from the pain in my hands. And faintly beyond the closed doors, I can hear the laughter of my father and Naruto.

I am Asami, daughter of Namikaze Minato. But I am not the daughter of Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto.

**Fin.**


End file.
